The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more specifically, to systems for controlling operation of the gas turbine.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases pass across turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving the turbine blades, and a shaft to which the turbine blades are attached, into rotation. The rotation of the shaft may further drive a load, such as an electrical generator, that is coupled to the shaft. Unfortunately, the flow and pressure of the fluids into the compressor or turbine may be unstable or unsuitable for particular operating modes of the gas turbine system.